


Seven Deadly Kids

by abusemesoftly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Modern Day, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, Yikes, can you tell, hopefully it will be clear enough, i'll leave it to you to determine who is what sin, oh boy, smut to come, this is gunna be a long one guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: When the summer of it comes about, it changes all of their lives. Will these changes make the losers group closer than ever or drive them apart.





	Seven Deadly Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, because I need another WIP right??!!?!??!?!!??!?!??!??!?!?!?!? oh well. I started it, which means now I'mma finnish it! This is a seven deadly sins au, and hopefully it'll be clear who is what sin, but we shall see. Let me know what you guys think, I've wanted to write this au for a long time. soooooo let's get started!

 

The bell rang and Richie, Eddie, and Bill all made their way out of their English class. The final bell of the day had just rang and it meant that they were finally free. Sort of. You never had real freedom from St. Dorothy Ann Private School. Walking to their lockers they met up with Stan. The four of them managed to get their lockers right next to each other after three years of trying. They had all been here for at least that long, some longer than others. 

Richie had been here the longest, weighing in at 5 and a half years at the boarding school he had been here since Christmas break ended in the middle of 6th grade. Being a k-12 school, the only difference since he was here was he moved dorms twice, and stopped going home for breaks. Stan had been here the next longest, coming from a jewish day school at the start of 8th grade. He never even had a fighting chance, being the only jew in a catholic boarding school full of hypocrites. Eddie and Bill had come in the middle of 8th grade, and they were doomed from the start as well. The rumors that the two carried only worsened their chance of survival. Thankfully both Richie and Stan were not so judgmental, and felt the same way the other two boys did, and soon enough the group had made an impenetrable square that was just theirs. “The Losers Club,” the called themselves. They were now all nearing the end of their sophomore year and they had finally found a spot for themselves within the school. They were higher than the younger, smaller kids, and close enough to not find themselves singled out by the older boys. It was a good system they had. Fortunately for them, the school was co-ed, so they at least had something to help pass the time, but the older they got the more the four of them realized that most of them had no interest in the opposite sex. 

‘It’s the Catholic school spell, I’m telling you.’ Richie had said one day, he had been watching it happen for years now. Innocent boys come in, and sinners left. 

“I’m going to fail this final.” Stan said and sighed rubbing his face as he put his notebooks back into his locker, getting other ones out. 

“Which one, Chem?” Eddie spoke up. He was the shortest of the group, but he still had time to grow a bit, he reminded them all quite often. He was only 5’5, as opposed to the tallest member, Bill who was already 5’11. It made Richie upset, in a way he couldn’t begin to describe, just how jealous he got when he noticed Eddie looking to Bill with awe. 

“Yeah, it’s like Coach is being hard on me on purpose.” 

“P-probably is.” Bill spoke up, his stutter as prevalent as ever. They all had their own theories about why Bill stuttered, but not even Bill knew the real reason, he blamed it on losing his brother when he was 13. That’s when his parents sent him away, apparently he looked to much like his younger sibling to have around. Which meant that Bill suffered alone. Not completely, he had Eddie, who sadly had been dragged to this hell hole because of him. Bill’s parents had called and told Sonia Kaspbrak about the boarding school upstate that took students based off merit scholarships, and how wonderfully reformed the school was. It was all she needed to pack up her son and ship him off with his best friend. They had found Richie and Stan together in a tree one day. Despite the obvious joke, they were more surprised that they were birdwatching, which only made the joke even funnier, although none of them would make it, they knew it was there. Somehow they all knew it was more of a sensitive topic for them all. They had been friends ever since the Bowers boys chased them out of the tree and across campus into Stan’s dorm. From then on they were inseparable, running from bullies, studying, bird watching from safe spots, and sneaking out past curfew to look at the stars. 

“It’s not my fault I’m jewish ya know. I didn’t ask to be born.” Stan grumbled and slammed his locker shut. 

“None of us did.” Eddie said turning to lean against his own locker as he waited for his friends to finish. As soon as the other two boys were all packed up they headed to the campus cafeteria where they would sit in their usual booth and finish their homework. It was Friday, so it would be empty as some of the more well off students returned home for the weekend. 

Walking through the halls they wormed their way through the crowds and talked games. They were in the middle of talking about a specific campaign they were watching online, when they passed the Bowes gang. Symmetrically the groups were equal, with four counterparts, it just mean their attacks were more even. Richie shuddered as they passes, his usual attacker just smiled and licked his lips as they passed. There was something wrong with Patrick Hockstetter. Everyone knew it. They way he looked at humans the same way one would look at a steak was not only unsettling, but worrisome. Henry Bowers was the leader, though only God himself knew how he came to claim that spot. Perhaps it was because his father was the local police chief, but that was only an idea. What wasn’t an idea was how often the boy came back from breaks with bruises and gashes he couldn't explain. It was no wonder the boy was skittish when he was alone, only feeling safe surrounded by his group just like Bill was. Bill was his favorite target. His stutter was Henry’s favorite thing to pinpoint, making fun of him every chance he got. 

Then there was Belch. A big teenager with an affinity for the gross. He had Eddie pinned against a locker within the first week of him being there. It was no secret that Eddie hated germs, and being dirty, which was why Belch was the perfect fighter. That left Vic for Stan. The second in command for the odd ball out. It was if their lives had been written by some famous novelist, with how perfectly their groups matched up. Vic was silent and knew when to strike. He had the most money within the bowers gang, but being second in command meant he only had so much power. That didn’t mean he didn’t make Stan’s life miserable. 

Thankfully today it seemed they were after someone else, a new kid. If the kid knew what was good for him he would go to his dorm and stay there all weekend. Or better yet, get himself expelled. The second option would be hard to do considering they only had a week and a half left of the school year. 

Sitting down at their usual booth, the only students that were sitting around them were the foreign exchange students that would stay over summer in the summer dorm along with Richie. Richie’s parents didn’t hate him, they didn’t beat him, but they sure as hell didn’t love him the way Richie needed. He had learned over the years to stop trying to win their attention. With as much as his father worked and his mother popped prescription pills, it was hard to find time for a son. It wasn’t his fault, but it had taken years and three best friends to realize that. 

“Skank!” Someone yelled. Okay, not just someone, Gretta Keene to be specific. Her voice would make anyone shutter, especially Eddie, who for some reason had grabbed her attention earlier in the year, and since then he hadn’t been able to get away from her. Today however she was after someone else, that someone came tumbling in after her backpack was thrown, sopping wet and smelling awful. Beverly Marsh. She had joined St. DA back in Freshman year, but everyone knew what kind of family she came from. 

“Now at least you’ll smell better!” Gretta yelled and turned to look at Eddie, before she decided against it and turned leaving with her minions behind her. 

Talking to herself, Beverly started gathering her scattered notes and pencils, salvaging what papers she could with her backpack having been dunked in the campus fountain a couple dozen times before she realized it was missing. Bill sighed and walked the short distance between their group and the mess that was Beverly, and started helping her pick up her things. He picked up a cigarette carton and handed it to her with his mouth open like he was going to say something. 

“Don’t ask where I got them, I don’t sell them anymore, and yes I know they’re bad for me. Thank you very much.” She said as if on repeat. This wasn’t the first time she had been caught with a pack by another student. 

“C-cool.” Was all Bill got out before she stood up and looked down at her smeared ink on the wet paper. 

“I-if you want, you can c-come and s-study with us…” Bill stuttered out and Beverly looked over to the group of boys all watching, who quickly diverted their eyes as if they had been caught staring. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll manage.” She said and started walking off. 

“We-we’re going to watch the s-stars tonight b-by the lake, i-if you wa-wanted to join us. Be-behind L-logan.” He said telling her which dorm to go to. 

She just nodded and kept walking. 

“Jeez Bill, why don’t you just ask for her room number why don’t ya.” Richie said when Bill returned to the number. 

“And since when are we inviting outsiders to Friday Nights?” Eddie asked as he stuck his nose up at the prospect of a girl coming to their usual event. 

“Plus, we don’t need another reason for Gretta coming around, Eddie is enough of a target.” Stan said as he opened his book back up and started taking notes. 

“Hey!” Eddie snapped back but his protest wasn’t heard as Richie started going off about how easy it was to memorise the periodic table. 

They stayed their studying and joking until 10 o’clock when the cafe closed for the night. They boys were walking back to Eddie’s dorm to get things set up for star watching when they were bumped into by a scared kid. He was average height, average hair color, brown average eyes, but he still carried a bit of baby weight on his face and hips that seemed to deem him worthy enough of bullying. 

“Watch it, hey, aren’t you the new kid?” Richie asked and the new kid just nodded, out of breath from running. 

“We have to go, they’re not far behind.” He said right as the Bowers boys turned the corner and the group of five understood what was happening, turning and running they all ended up safely in Eddie’s dorm, but when they all turned to look at the newest member of their party he was already leaning against a wall holding his side. 

“Jesus, what did they do to you?” 

Lifting up his shirt to see for himself, just how bad the damage was, he showed off a fresh, deep cut, that already had dried blood around the edges. It looked bad, and vaguely like an “H”. 

“Holy shit!” Stan basically yelled and Eddie was already halfway to his first aid kit, and Richie was freaking out. 

“They have knives now? Is no one else seeing this? Where did they get a knife from?!” He said as Bill helped the kid sit down and started talking to him, asking him his name. 

“Ben.” 

“W-well B-ben, you’re in l-luck, because Eds here is the b-best nurse ever.” He said as Eddie returned with gloves on. 

“My name is Eddie thank you, and I’m by no means a nurse.”

“Actually your name is Edward.” Stan chimed in and sat back, knowing that their plans weren’t going to pan out, and that they would all end up sleeping here tonight, except now with one extra body to crowd the floor. 

“Don’t call me Edward.” Eddie said to Ben, who just nodded, and winced as Eddie started to disinfect the area of the wound. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all froze, looking around as if they were all counting, making sure they had all made it in. Bill was the one that got up, despite it being Eddie’s room. Opening it carefully he made a small noise and then opened the door wider, showing who it was. 

“I saw you guys running from Bowers and his goons, and just wanted to check in...Ben?” She asked and Ben pushed Eddie away, lowering his shirt. 

“Hey Beverly.” He said, pretending that his side didn’t sting. 

“What happened, are you okay?” 

“Hold up how do you two know each other?” Richie asked and stood up as Bill shut the door, Beverly having let herself in. 

“We have History together. You guys know how smart this kid is?” She said and knelt down next to Eddie. 

“I’m fine, just a little mishap. But I’m fine, we’re fine.” Ben said and Stan wrinkled his nose. When did Ben get to call them a we. 

“Okay, well, I guess stargazing is out of the question.” She said standing back up looking to Bill. 

“I mean, we c-can watch a m-movie. Eddie has N-Netflix.” He said and she nodded going over and sitting next to Richie, poking at his hair, saying something about how fluffy it was. 

Just like that the four had become six, welcoming in their new members with a grain of salt. The new additions had their upsides, but they both came with baggage. Baggage that the four had to accept somehow, and get over because Bill was determined to watch their group grow, saying something about safety in numbers. The group ended the school year together, all of them passing their finals, and packing up their belongings for summer. Even Richie, his parents had decided that he was to come home this year, saying they didn’t have the money for him to stay on campus over the long break. It was a bittersweet moment. He had looked forward to an empty hollow campus. It was peaceful here during the summer, but he was excited to go back to his hometown, which he had learned a while back he shared with Bill and Eddie, only living about thirty minutes away that meant that they were sure to see each other often. Surely. 

On pick-up day the group said their goodbyes, exchanging numbers with the new additions, and promised to meet back here on move-in day in a few months. They were all wary about going home for various reasons, but excited for the break from classes, so that’s what they focused on. The break, unknowing of what the summer would bring, they just knew it would bring it. 

“The summer of ‘it.’ Eddie had said right before he was picked up in an old beaten up car. Shoving the last of this things into the back seat, he got in the passenger side and waved goodbye to his friends as his mother drove off. 

Stan was the next to get picked up, his father insisting on saying hello to his friends, they all sort of snickered as he drove off. 

Then Bill, followed by Ben, leaving Richie and Beverly. Both weren’t exactly looking forward to going home, and by the looks of it, neither were their parents. 

“Wanna go smoke?” She asked Richie and he nodded, never one to really say no, he was always up to try new things. Leading them behind a building she pulled her pack out and lit one up, handing it to the boy, before she lit her own, and smiled as she watched him struggle. He held his own though, getting the hang of it pretty fast for a beginner. Beverly called him a natural, and Richie’s father just called him. 

“Gotta go Red, pops is here to collect me.” He said and hugged her goodbye, promising to stay in touch, they had grown quite close over the week and a half, having a similar sense of humor. 

When Beverly finally got picked up it was almost night time, and by the time they got home, it was well past dark. She unpacked her things herself, and saw herself to bed, her father going into work as soon as they got home. 

That summer changed them all. It changed everyone. It was a record breaking summer, full of highs and lows, parties, sex and rock and roll. When the time came to come back to school they kids were all ready to be back, but none were ready to leave the freedom that the summer had taught them behind. 

When move-in day came the kids didn’t know what the new school year would bring them. 

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a nice little prelude wasn't it. Where is mike? What's gunna happen? How does Rock and Roll play in? All these questions will be answered in upcoming chapters, i don't know how many for now, so we'll leave it blank. To follow me and my writing follow me on tumblr @ iwantyourbloodonmylips and you can follow me on pintrest, and follow my various it boards there @ abusemesoftly <3 thanks guys, stay safe!


End file.
